Blog użytkownika:Lukaszdusi/Blog
Nie mam za cholerę pomysłu na tytuł. Akcja dzieje się w XVII wieku, tyle na razie musicie wiedzieć. Jak ktoś chce to niech się rekrutuje, dla reszty dodam sam. Rekrutacja w ten sposób: Imię: (np. Janusz ewentualnie już z rodem czyli np. Janusz Radziwiłł) Przynależność: (Rzeczpospolita Polska, Księstwo Moskiewskie, Święte Cesarstwo Rzymskie można podać księstwo, Królestwo Szwecji, Chanat Krymski, Zaporoże, Imperium Osmańskie, Siedmiogód) Rola w państwie: (np. żołnierz podajemy jaki dokładnie czyli np. dragon, husarz, janczar itp., książę Rzeszy, poseł, bojar moskiewski, wojewoda, pasza, bej itp. Ogółem urząd jaki ma w państwie) Inne: (jakieś coś prócz tego) Przykładowe: Imię: Łukasz Przynależność: Święte Cesarstwo Rzymskie, Królestwo Czech, Rola w państwie: poseł, Książę Rzeszy, dowódca części armii, Inne: Fanatycznie oddany cesarzowi To się rekrutujcie, a potem będziemy pisać, elo. No to tłumaczę: Zbiór opowiadań, krótkich jak na blogi, tak więc nie ma szans aby blog był nieskończony, bo najwyżej zakończę na ostatnim opowiadaniu, lecimy. Szpiegowskie gierki 1646 r. 'I' Janusz obudził się w jakiejś stodole. Z poprzedniego dnia pamiętał tylko tyle, że była wielka popijawa. Łeb nawalał go bardziej niż Habsburgowie Unię Protestancką w Europie. Krótko mówiąc leżał w jakimś chlewie, w brudzie i ogółem nie wiedział skąd się tam znalazł. Podniósł się z tej słomy i gówna na których leżał. Stracił równowagę i znowu upadł. - Blyaaaat, więcej nie piję... - powiedział do siebie. - Zamknij kurwa ryj idioto... - odpowiedział ktoś. Janusz rozejrzał się, poprzednio bowiem nie ujrzał nikogo w tej izbie. Przy oknie siedział strasznie zaniepokojony Marek. Przestraszony wyglądał jakby się kogoś spodziewał. - Marek? Co się wczoraj odjebało? - Kurwa ciesz się, że żyjesz, większej inby nikt nie odkurwił nigdy. - odpowiedział wciąż wyglądając przez okno. - Co my tutaj kurwa robimy? - spytał Janusz - I... dlaczego mnie dupa boli? - dodał po chwili. - Dupa to cię będzie bolała jak cię Michajłowicz na pal naniży. Wiesz w ogóle co odwaliłeś? - odpowiedział Marek odchodząc od okna. - Niezbyt, wiem, że była popijawa. - Spaliłeś Moskwę. Janusz zemdlał. Marek ochlapał go wodą z wiadra, które leżało w rogu. - Żyj, jak cię znajdą musisz być trzeźwy... A mi za ukrywanie cię grozi conajmniej utrata posady więc nie zniszcz tego i nas ocal. Janusz wstał i oparł się o ścianę. - Powiedz mi co się stało i jak do tego doszło... - Powiem ci tylko tyle ile sam wiem. - Zaczął Marek wyglądając znowu przez okno - Pełną historię zna tylko ten kozak, co tu przyjechał. - Ta, wiem, Iczi, co z nim? - Jak się już wszystko paliło, to on dostał jakąś belą w łeb, zanieśli go za miasto do cyrulika, noooo... i go wywieźli do Tuły, bo u nas medycy wszyscy zajęci od wczoraj. - Bogarodzico, co się stało z Domino? - spytał Janusz przerażony. - Nie martw się, razem z Adą wyjechały do Riazania jak tylko się wszystko zaczęło, tam są bezpieczne. - Uff, pocieszyłeś mnie... To teraz odpowiadaj od początku. Marek odszedł od okna i usiadl na kupie słomy, która leżala w rogu stodoły. - No więc to było tak... Porządnie się schlaliśmy, ja najmniej i dlatego coś pamiętam... W pewnym momencie założyłeś się z kimś, że przejdziesz po dachu tej cerkwi co na skrzyżowaniu dróg niedaleko centrum stoi z pięcioma pochodniami w ręku. Mówiłem ci byś se to wybił ze łba, ale nie posłuchałeś... Po jakimś kwadransie wdrapałeś się na świątynię, zapalieś pochodnie i zacząłeś iść. - Chyba wiem co było dalej... - To nie wszystko, akurat ulicą szedł z dwoma rajtarami bojar Wasyl Buturlin. Zatymuje się obok nas i pyta co tak stoim. My jako pijani niezbyt wiedzieliśmy jako się wytłumaczyć ze stania na środku ulicy o pierwszej w nocy. No i wtedy opuściłeś pochodnię, spadłeś z dachu (to chyba tłumaczy czemu cię dupa boli), a Buturlin prawie dostał zawału. Idzie w krzyk, żebyśmy na Boga ratowali cerkiew, do ludu wołał aby z wodą szli, a jako, że sucho i że nie ma deszczu od miesiąca to szybko się przeniosło... Janusz załamał się i prawie przewrócił. - Chcesz słuchać dalej? - spytał Marek. - Mów. - No to... My podbiegamy do ciebie, gadamy, że cię Michajłowicz zabije, a ty nam na to: "Nie zabije mnie ten carz Aleksy, to ja jego zabiję!" Po czym zacząłeś biec do kremla szybciej niż cura obozowy gdy go kawaleria goni. Pobiegł za tobą ten kozak, co teraz w Tule u cyrulika leży, a ja pobiegłem szybko aby Adę i Domino za Okę do Riazania wyprawić. Tyle wiem, reszty kozaka dopytać trzeba, a nie wiem czy będziesz miał okazję, bo nas chyba znaleźli... To rzekłszy Marek szybko doskoczył do okna, przeżegnał się trzy razy i odsunąl się. - Siła ich? - spytał Janusz. - Dwudziestu bojarskich drużynników, dwa razy tyle rajtarów, już po nas... Janusz wstał i się wyprostował tak by przynajmniej wyglądał na trzeźwego. Za drzwiami stodoły słychać było pokrzykiwania, ktoś krzyknął by podpalić, ale znajomy zarówno dla Janusza jak i Marka głos zakrzyknął by wchodzić do środka. Drzwi wypadły z zawiasów, naprzód weszło dwóch rajtarów z muszkietami kołowymi skierowanymi na Janusza i Marka. Zaraz za nimi wszedł Buturlin z podbitym okiem, a obok niego Chowański z dumną miną. - JA NIC NIE ZROBIŁEM! - zaczął krzyczeć Marek - TO JEGO POD MUR DAJCIE! Janusz uśmiechnął się na myśl o swoim wspaniałym przyjacielu. - Macie szczęście, że ktoś was potrzebuje. - powiedział Chowański po czym się roześmiał - Inaczej sam bym was obydwóch pod mur dał... Janusz niezbyt zrozumiał w czym go ktoś może potrzebować, wtedy do stodoły weszło pięciu bojarskich drużynników, a za nimi znaczny jegomość. Ubrany cały we zloto, prawosławny, złoty krzyż u piersi, w ręku buława, a na głowie kołpak warty więcej niż niejeden majątek. Od tego jegomościa biła władza w każdym kierunku tak jak od slońca bije światło. Janusz, jako ze wciąż nietrzeźwy, zapomniał, że widział tego zacnego jegomościa już setki razy. Marek upadł na twarz. Janusz zaśmiał się. - Ale śmieszna czaaapkaaaa... - powiedział, po czym upadł na podłogę uderzony buławą w łeb. Zapomniał, że tylko jedna osoba w Księstwie nosi Czapkę Monomacha... II Obudziło go mocne uderzenie w twarz. - Kurrw... jeśli jeszcze raz ktoś mnie... - powiedział po czym spostrzegł, że jest na kremlu. Dookoła złoto i purpura, z okna widok na Sobór Zwiastowania. Tak, to musiał być kreml. Przed nim stał tron ze szczerego złota, nad nim wisiał herb z dwugłowym orłem. Ilość straży w pomieszczeniu była ogromna, a ponad wszystko przebijał się blask osoby, która siedziała na tronie. Tym razem Janusz rozpoznał Cara. Uznał, że trzeba będzie postąpić tak jak Marek postąpił wcześniej i upadł na twarz. Właściwie to po prostu jeszcze nie wytrzeźwial i się wywalił. Osobą, która go obudziła był Wasyl Buturlin. Wczorajsze zajście musiało go mocno rozwścieczyć, dodatkowo coś lub ktoś podbił mu oko. Uderzył go dosyć mocno, był to wiec kolejny powód dlaczego Janusz padł na twarz. - Weźcie go podnieście, za dużo czasu już straciliśmy... - powiedział Car Aleksy. Buturlin podniósł Janusza z ziemi równie brutalnie jak go poprzednio na nią powalił. - Tak więc... - rozpocząl Aleksy - Zdajecie sobie sprawę, że bojarem już nie jesteście? - Da... - odpowiedział Janusz czekając na wydanie rozkazu o jego egzekucji. Pewnie Marek już rozstrzelany... - pomyślał. - I zdajecie sobie również sprawę, że nie będę narażał moich bojarów na niebezpieczne misjie... - tutaj Michajłowicz nie czekał na odpowiedź tylko kontynuował - Więc, mam propozycję, musisz się na nią zgodzić, bo inaczej was po prostu naniżę na palik - tutaj się roześmiał - Aleee mniejsza. Po prostu jako poseł pojedziesz do Konstantynopola. Janusz patrzał na cara jak idiota, właściwie to był idiotą. - Wyjaśnię... Dam wam pismo i piernacz (tylko mi go nie zgubić), a Turcy przyjmą was jako posłów. Waszym zadaniem będzie namówić Ibrahima I aby zaatakował Rzeczpospolitą... Jak się nie zgodzi to przylepcie na drzwiach seraju to pismo, a potem uciekajcie ile możecie... Tu wręczył Buturlinowi zwiniętą kartkę, a ten zaniósł ją do Janusza. - Jeżeli wam się uda... - kontynuował Aleksy - To odzyskacie tytuł bojarów, a my zrzucimy ten pożar na Polaków. Jakieś pytania? - Dlaczego nie wyślesz jakiegoś zaufanego bojara? - Jak otworzysz pismo to się dowiesz. Janusz otworzył pismo. Po chwili zrozumiał, że jeżeli przyczepi to do drzwi seraju to sejmeni rozniosą go na szablach. Musiało mu się udać namówić sułtana na zaatakowanie Rzeczypospoiltej. - Rozumiem... - odpowiedział Janusz. - Jutro rano pod opieką bojara Chowańskiego wyruszycie do Kurska, stamtąd Aleksy Trubecki wyprawi was do Bakczysaraju, a tam co druga łódź do Stambułu kursuje. - Marek żyje, prawda? - Żyje i pojedzie razem z tobą. To tyle, koniec audiencji. Aleksiej Michajłowicz wstał i wyszedl bocznymi drzwiami. Janusza zaś wyproszono z komnaty. Zaprowadzono go do izby, w której znalazł Marka. Zamknięto za nimi drzwi i zaryglowano je. - Świetnie. - powiedział Marek - Teraz się martwią, że uciekniemy. Nieźle żeś nas załatwił, co nie? Jedziemy do Stambułu. - Wiem, wtajemniczyli mnie. Jeśli nam się nie uda to mamy na drzwiach seraju sułtana to powiesić. - podał kartkę Markowi. - "Dobry wieczór, coś się... będzie was Rakoczy ruchał w dupę jak was Habsburgowie nie ruchali... wy kurwy karaluchy z stambułu..." - czytał Marek na głos. - Krótko mówiąc... - powiedział Janusz - Mamy przejebane. III Następnego dnia wyruszyli w drogę, a za dwa dni byli już w Kursku. Zostali tam przywitani mile przez Trubeckiego, ale ten jasno dał znać, że chce aby jak najszybciej wypierdalali, tak więc posłuchali go. Chowańskiego też denerwowali. Kilku żołnierzy z jego eskorty zdezerterowało, dwóch się powiesiło. Tak bardzo ich wkurwiali Janusz i Marek. Po tygodniu dotarli do Bakczysaraju. - No, moi mili - zaczął Chowański - Tu się żegnamy, a ja spierdalam, daswidanja. - powiedział, po czym odwrócił się i odjechał ze swoimi bojarami. Janusz i Marek stali trochę jak idioci, którymi zresztą byli. - Co teraz? - spytał w końcu Marek. - Nie mam pojęcia kurwa, umiesz mówić po tatarsku? - Nie, ale trochę tureckiego znam. - Eeee, myślisz, że kapykułowie potrafią po turecku? - A czemu nie, przekonamy się zresztą, musimy jedynie znaleźć statek do Stambułu, mamy na tyle akce, że nam starczy. - odpowiedział Marek po czym ruszył w stronę... - Marek co my teraz właściwie mamy zrobić? - Jak to co? Idziemy do portu. - Tutaj nie ma portu ani morza. Marek stanął jak wryty. - Faktycznie... Najbliższy port jest w Aqyarze... - To kilkanaście mil stąd, a my nie mamy eskorty. - odpowiedzial Janusz. - Car i bojarzy zrobili nas w chuja. Trudno, poradzimy sobie, idziemy, już. - powiedział Marek po czym skierował się do bramy południowej. - Marek, trzeba kupić prowiant. - W Aqyarze też będą sklepy np. spożywcze. - Nie ma mowy, mamy w chuj akce, jesteśmy bogaci i możemy kupować co kurwa mać chcemy. Ja idę kupić prowiant, a ty poszukaj eskorty. - Niech będzie. Po czym rozstali się. Janusz poszedł na rynek, mimo że nie znał języków, a Marek poszedł szukać eskorty. IV - Żem kurwa zapomniał, że nie znam języka, ja pierdole... - pomyślał Janusz. Znalezienie dobrego, rosyjskiego straganu zajęło mu pól godziny. Kupił tyle ile dał rady udźwignąć po czym wrócił do punktu, w którym miał się spotkać z Markiem. - Kurwa co jest? - spytał. - No sieeema, jak ci się podoba moja eskorta? - spytał Marek. Dookoła Marka stało 15 sejmenów i 40 kapykułów oraz 14 janczarów. - Ja pierdole, miałeś nam debilu załatwić eskortę a nie jebaną armię. - powiedział Janusz załamany. - Aleeee... teraz nas nikt nie napadnie! - powiedział wciąż zadowolony z siebie Marek. - Ile za nich zapłaciłeś. - 400 akcze. - Ja pierdole... - Za dzień. - TO RUSZAJ SIĘ KURWA, NIE MAMY CZASU, BIEGIEM! - krzyknął Janusz po czym zaczął biec w stronę bramy południowej. Za nim pobiegł Marek, a za nimi ich mała 'armia'. V''' zjatbym piernik 'VI ' '''Akwizgran, zachodnie rubieże Rzeszy, trzy miesiące wcześniej - Tak więc, Ferdynand, z Bożej łaski uświęcony i wybrany cesarz rzymski, po wieki August, król Niemiec, Węgier, Czech, Dalmacji, Chorwacji, Slawonii, etc. etc. arcyksiążę Austrii, książę Burgundii, Brabancji, Styrii, Karyntii, Karnioli, margrabia Moraw, książę Luksemburga, Górnego i Dolnego Śląska, Wirtembergii, Teck etc. książę Szwabii, hrabia Habsburga, Tyrolu, Ferreti, Kyburga, Gorycji etc. landgraf Alzacji, margrabia Świętego Cesarstwa Rzymskiego, Burgau, Górnych i Dolnych Łużyc etc. pan Marchii Wendyjskiej, Salin, Port Naon etc. etc. etc. ''nakazał abyśmy w tych rubieżach wszyscy dążyli do zakończenia konfliktu... - zaczął mówić Łukasz. - Czy on zawsze musi wymieniać wszystkie Jego tytuły... - powiedział znudzony Jan Jerzy Wettyn po czym dopił resztkę wina i usadowił się w swoim siedzisku wygodniej. Maksymilian Bawarski zasnął gdzieś przy "''książę Szwabii, hrabia Habsburga", ''a Mikołaj II Lotaryński nie słuchał przemowy już od początku. Fryderyk Wilhelm Hohenzollern jako jedyny byl przejęty przemową dotyczącą zakończenia wojny trzydziestoletniej. ''Kurwa to Cesarstwo jebnie - pomyślał Łukasz po czym czytał dalej: - Tak nam dopomóż Bóg i Ferdynand, z Bożej łaski uświęcony i wybrany cesarz rzymski, po wieki August, król Niemiec, Węgier, Czech, Dalmacji, Chorwacji, Slawonii, etc. etc. arcyksiążę Austrii, książę Burgundii, Brabancji, Styrii, Karyntii, Karnioli, margrabia Moraw, książę Luksemburga, Górnego i Dolnego Śląska, Wirtembergii, Teck etc. książę Szwabii, hrabia Habsburga, Tyrolu, Ferreti, Kyburga, Gorycji etc. landgraf Alzacji, margrabia Świętego Cesarstwa Rzymskiego, Burgau, Górnych i Dolnych Łużyc etc. pan Marchii Wendyjskiej, Salin, Port Naon etc. etc. etc. ''abyśmy konflikty te zakończyli jak najszybciej i do spójności w Rzeszy doprowadzili, amen. Podpisano: ''Ferdynand, z Bożej łaski uświęcony i wybrany cesarz rzymski, po wieki August, król Niemiec, Węgier, Czech, Dalmacji, Chorwacji, Slawonii, etc. etc. arcyksiążę Austrii, książę Burgundii, Brabancji, Styrii, Karyntii, Karnioli, margrabia Moraw, książę Luksemburga, Górnego i Dolnego Śląska, Wirtembergii, Teck etc. książę Szwabii, hrabia Habsburga, Tyrolu, Ferreti, Kyburga, Gorycji etc. landgraf Alzacji, margrabia Świętego Cesarstwa Rzymskiego, Burgau, Górnych i Dolnych Łużyc etc. pan Marchii Wendyjskiej, Salin, Port Naon etc. etc. etc. M''aksymilian Bawarski się obudził i zaczął bić brawo, a Hohenzollern już chciał wygłosić jakieś przemówienie. Wtedy do sali obrad wszedł JE. Ferdynand Bawarski. '''VII' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach